Alone In The Hamptons
by tvaddict23
Summary: My own take on what should've happened after the end of A Deadly Game. What will Rick and Kate get up to at Castle's Hampton home? Rating for a little smutty language and imagery. Final - maybe - chapter posted Aug 9 2010
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

A/N - I couldn't leave the season 2 finale where it was, so I've thrown my own post A Deadly Game fic into the pot. This story will be continued if there's enough interest, so please review, and let me know.

* * *

**Alone In The Hamptons**

Normally, Rick Castle was in tune to Kate Beckett's moods, but being back with Gina, having the awesome talk the night before, just seemed to cloud his usually sharp view of his 'partner'. During the case, he'd come to the difficult realisation that she was firmly hooked on that ass Demming. He gazed out the window as the scenery passed by, but saw nothing of it. His mind kept returning to Kate, the look on her face as she asked to speak to him. Then the whole speech in the corridor, how nervous she'd been, then Gina interrupting them, and the forlorn, "See you in the Fall?"

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the mental images he'd collected of her over the past year.

Sighing he told the driver to pull over. "What are you doing Rick?" his second ex-wife asked.

"I have to go back," he said firmly.

"No," Gina answered, "You don't. What you HAVE to do is finish 'Naked Heat'."

Rick turned to her somewhat impatient. "Heat Wave was more than nine weeks late and it turned out to be worth it. Now, what I _**need**_to do is go back. John," he said to the driver, "I need you to head back to Manhattan – NOW!"

Gina threw herself back into her seat. "Dammit Rick, you are a stupid, selfish son of a bitch! You're not the only one who's in hot water over your tardiness, it's my ass on the line too."

Realisation dawning, Rick turned slowly to face his ex. "That's why you've been so agreeable. You figure distracting me, getting me away from Beckett would make me finish my book faster."

Opening her mouth to deny the accusation, Castle stopped her with a steely look. "Don't," he pre-empted. "Just shut up. John, could you please pull over at the next rest stop? My _**ex-wife**_ will be able to call a cab to pick her up."

The ten minutes that passed before the next rest stop was spent in icy silence. John got out and took Gina's luggage from the trunk.

Before pulling away the car slowed and Rick wound down the window. "By the way, you can tell your bosses at Black Pawn that there are plenty of other publishers out there who'd be happy to have me as a client. Late dead-line or not."

Gina snorted, furious that her plan had gone awry, and that she'd have to return to her boss empty handed and with an ultimatum. "I'll see to it that you won't even be able to get fan-fiction published after this is done!" she yelled after him as the car pulled back onto the highway. Pulling out her cell she called for a cab and sat on a suitcase, fuming until it arrived.

Castle sat back in the town car. "John, could you drop me off at the 12th Precinct?"

John half turned and looked at him in the rear-view mirror. With a wide smile he answered, "Yes Sir!"

By breaking the speed limit, John had him at the 12th within fifteen minutes. Rick threw open the car door. "I need you to wait here until I come back down," he said.

Nodding curtly John answered, "Yes Sir!"

Rick ran through the lobby and punched the elevator button. Watching as each floor lit up on its way down, he grew impatient and ran for the stairs taking them two at a time. Minutes later he burst onto the floor that housed the homicide unit of the 12th and gasped, "Where's Beckett?"

Esposito looked up. "She just left Bro. Guess you missed her on the elevator."

"Shit," he muttered, running back down the stairs. Rushing into the street he scanned the sidewalk for her, but she had disappeared into the crowd.

John tapped the horn of the town car to get his attention. Castle rushed over. "She headed that way sir," his driver said, nodding to his left.

Castle pulled open the car door and jumped in, rattling off Beckett's new address. What seemed like hours later, but was on fact only minutes, the car pulled up to the curb of Beckett's residence. Again Castle took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. At her apartment he knocked hard on the door.

"Beckett!" he called.

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he speed dialled #2. Listening at the door he heard no sound coming from inside. Putting his cell away, he leant against the door. Damn, she must've gone to the place in Asbury that Demming had been talking about. He had lost her, but maybe…

Taking his cell phone from his pocket again, he started to dial Roy Montgomery's number, if anyone knew the address to the little 'hideaway' Demming had mentioned, it would be the Captain, and if not he'd check it out for him. He stopped. No, he wouldn't do that to her. If she really was happy with that doofus Demming, then he wasn't going to spoil it for her. She'd obviously made her choice.

Back down on the street, he climbed into the car. "Sir?" John asked.

Not wanting to elaborate on anything, Castle merely answered, "Just take me up to the Hamptons, John. Thanks."

* * *

A/N 2 - So, sould I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Or Is He?

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

**A/N** – Thanks to the WONDERFUL response, so here's the continuation. I really hope it doesn't disappoint. Also, thank you Gregg for your continuing support and input given how extraordinarily busy you are.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Or Is He?**

Kate had never been so nervous in her entire life. She hadn't done anything like this since her 'scofflaw' phase in her late high school and early college years. The house had been locked up tight when she'd arrived, and she'd had to trek down to the beach, so she could sneak back up onto the property. It wasn't like she hadn't been invited, it was just that **he** wasn't with her at the moment.

Late afternoon became early evening, and the sun began to set. _It really is a beautiful place,_ she thought to herself, as she lay on the chaise lounge. Sometime later, after the sun had set, she eyed the pool, that was gleaming under the rising moon. It had been a warm day, almost a hundred degrees, and the nightfall hadn't diminished the heat by much.

Having left Manhattan in such a hurry, she'd only taken her emergency overnight bag – which held two changes of clothes and a few changes of underwear – from the trunk of her car, before hailing a cab to leave for the beach house.

Stripping down, Kate felt rather vulnerable as she removed all her clothes. She had to smile as she thought of the look on his face if he were to see her now. She looked around a little nervous, he should've been here by now. Swallowing her apprehension, she took a deep breath, turned and did a neat dive into the cool water of the pool.

~~ CASTLE ~~

Castle finally arrived at his summer home hours later than if he'd continued on with Gina. Going back to Manhattan to look for Beckett had cost him the head start that would've got them there before the rest of the holiday traffic. Throwing his keys onto a side-table, he wandered through the house to the kitchen, turning lights on as he went. He'd had the fridge stocked by the lady who did the housekeeping, and now stood in front of the open refrigerator. Taking out the fixings for a sandwich, his attention was diverted by the sound of splashing in the pool.

_Damn that Gina's stubborn,_ he thought, making his way out to the patio and through to the pool deck.

It wasn't long before Castle realised it wasn't Gina. Although it was dark, he could see by the light of the moon, which was very bright this night, that her hair, for it was definitely a woman, was dark, she was taller, and slimmer. "Beckett!" he exclaimed, before he could stop himself.

The woman in the pool stopped swimming, and started to tread water as she slowly turned. "Hey, Castle. Took you long enough to get here. Where's Gina?"

Castle swallowed, or tried to. His mouth had gone completely dry. "Kate, you…you're naked."

Kate gave a musical chuckle and swam over to the side of the pool where the ladder was. Castle, king of glib, never short of a quick quip, stood in absolute stunned silence as Kate pulled herself up the ladder, and out of the pool. Water sluiced off her oh so perfect body. His mind, while still stuck in neutral, did register a tattoo on her hip. A flower of some sort, possibly a frangipani, a gun was tattooed over it, and under it was written – he wasn't too sure, as it was dark – the word 'MOM' in elegant script. Having taken in the tattoo, his gaze wandered over the rest of her assets. She was a goddess, perfectly proportioned in every aspect. Rick loved all women, but seeing the object of his affection in the 'all together' almost undid him. Finally dragging his gaze up to her face, he realised she was saying something. "Huh?" he questioned eloquently.

"I said, do you have a towel? I know it's summer, and rather warm, but I'd still like to dry off a little." Her face glowed in the moonlight, and her eyes sparkled with laughter, as droplets of water caught the moonlight making her seem even more ethereal.

Clearing his throat, and clumsily heading back into the house, Castle headed for a small cupboard that housed the beach/pool towels. Grabbing the first one his hand came in contact with. Pulling out the mainly black, red and white towel, he returned outside and handed it to Beckett. Opening it up, Kate smiled at what was printed on it. A chalk outline of a dead body. Quirking an eyebrow in question, Kate smiled and started drying herself.

Castle shrugged. "It was a gag gift from Alexis a few summers ago." He was still unable to take his eyes of Kate, who had by now wrapped the towel around herself.

Ignoring Castle's obvious distraction, Kate again asked, "Where's Gina?"

Finally drawing his eyes up to hers, he said, "I told her to hit the road. Almost literally. I dropped her off at a rest stop to call a cab, and take herself back to Manhattan."

Kate's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, the heart to heart we had was just a way for her to get me away from you to 'concentrate on my book'. I told her there are plenty of other publishers out there if Black Pawn doesn't want to keep me on because I'm a little late."

During his speech, Kate had drawn out a pair of shorts and t-shirt from her duffle bag and put them on.

"Now, I want to ask you a question," Rick said as he hefted her bag over his shoulder and led her inside.

* * *

**A/N 2 **– There may be another chapter in me for this story, again it depends on your response, and reviews are the best way to show it Thanks again one and all SO VERY MUCH!


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

**A/N** – Thank you again to all those who put the story on their alert list, and me on their alert/favourite author list, wow! To those who took the time to leave a review, thank you, thank you, thank you. So here's another instalment. Given the response, there's at least one more chapter my muse has thought of, but again, it depends on the reaction to this chapter as to whether it gets written. Thanks as always go out to Gregg, who's given good advice – as always – on this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Interlude**

Rick and Kate stood on opposite sides of the kitchen island, both staring at their beers.

_'I can't believe I let Castle see me naked,'_ Kate thought, with an inner cringe as she lifted the bottle and took a sip.

Rick watched her thinking. _'What the hell was she thinking, letting me see her naked...? What the fuck are you whining about you jackass! You just saw Kate Beckett __**naked**__, and she is indeed extraordinary in EVERY way,'_ he answered himself with a hint of disgust, at his previous whine, as he downed half the bottle with one draught.

This was not how Kate had envisioned her admittedly out of character stunt turning out. She started the stilted conversation. "So, you wanted to ask me a question," Kate started as casually as her voice allowed.

Rick stared at her for an interminable time. "Huh?" he said, inarticulately. His mind was actually still stuck on how she'd looked coming up the ladder out of the water. The beading of the drops, her pert nipples topping perfect breasts, the revelation of the incredibly sexy tattoo…

"You said you wanted to ask me something," she said, more forcefully. "What was it?" she prodded.

Giving himself a mental shake, he returned his gaze to her face. "Why were you skinny dipping in my pool? I thought you were going to Demming's beach house?" he said, in a slightly peeved voice.

Kate looked down into her bottle of beer. "I broke it off with Tom. That's what I wanted to tell you in the hall before Gina interrupted us." She spat the other woman's name as if it were a bitter almond she needed to get out of her mouth.

Rick just looked at her, not interrupting, just levelling that piercing gaze at her. The gaze had unveiled the secret of why she'd become a cop, after only the second or third time they'd met.

She continued, more uncomfortable than she thought she'd be, "I wanted to shock Gina…"

He quirked a brow. "Okay, I wanted to shock you too. I wanted to show you I was in the same league as all the other women you've been interested in." The sentence had started strong, but had petered out toward the end, as her vulnerability came through. Castle made his way around the counter. Kate was looking at the granite of the kitchen island with rapt interest.

Rick stood in front of her. She ignored him as best she could, until he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she'd meet his gaze. He had to follow her eyes, as she tried to avoid him. "Hey," he finally said. "You've _always _been in another league from anyone I've ever known, and that's a good thing. I've told you this before, I even wrote it in my dedication to you in Heat Wave. You are EXTRAORDINARY. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met. You balance incredible beauty, with being a tough, top-notch detective with such aplomb, and all the while, you hide your vulnerable side, letting no one in, and hiding away what a truly incredible person you are. I don't want you in the same league, because you've _always_ been a league above."

Tears shone in Kate's eyes, as she finally met his gaze. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"I meant every word of it Detective. You are, and will always be, extraordinary." Rick caught her tears as they finally brimmed over her bottom lashes. Rick finally realised something she'd said earlier. "Wait, you broke off with Demming?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yeah, he's not what I'm looking for right now."

"Oh, and what are you looking for right now?"

Biting her bottom lip, she smiled at him. "I came here hoping to find him before it was too late."

Grinning impishly, Castle replied, "The Hamptons are really big, it could take you some time to find him."

Shrugging she said, "Maybe I'll just settle for the first guy that sees me naked here."

Looking around in exaggeration, Castle said, "You invited someone else to my place?"

Leaning in to him, Kate said, "Nope, you're the only one who's seen me naked since…well, actually you saw me naked after my apartment blew up."

"Actually Detective, I was the perfect gentleman and looked away, just as you requested. Although…" He shrugged. "…would've saved some time if you had let me look back then."

Kate smacked his chest. "Yeah, but think of the lovely surprise I gave you."

Laughing, Rick replied, "Oh yeah, what a surprise. One which, by the way, I could definitely do with again."

Eyes gleaming Kate said, "You might get your wish, I didn't bring my swim suit."

* * *

**A/N 2** – Begging is so undignified, but reviews give me a really big happy. They also get a new chapter for you guys if there are enough of 'em.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day In The Hamptons

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

**A/N** - Again, I need to thank all those who read, and especially those who reviewed the last chapter, and indeed the entire story so far. I also need to apologise for the length of time it's taken to post this chapter. The ideas were there, they just wouldn't make themselves coherent. I still don't really like this chapter, though I was initially so excited by where I was going to take these characters. Please let me know what you thought of it, as it'll hopefully make the final chapter easier to write.

Having said that, I also need to thank Dave who helped with this chapter, and made it more readable. Thanks again for your help.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A DAY IN THE HAMPTONS (OR) STRAWBERRIES AND HONEY**

Kate lazily opened one eye. "How long have you been standing there?"

Rick almost dropped the coffee cup he'd been sipping from. "Not long. I've discovered I like watching you sleep."

Yawning, Kate sat up in her bed and eyed him sceptically. "Castle, watching me sleep, is just as – if not more – creepy as watching me do paper work." Yawning again, this time almost wide enough to crack her jaw, she asked, "Any of that coffee for me?"

"Actually, there's none left. But there's a mostly-full pot in the kitchen," he replied pointing over his shoulder.

"Care to get me a cup?" she asked, getting out of bed.

Castle stood rooted to the spot. Kate's hair had been damp the previous night when she'd gone to bed. As a result, she'd woken with natural waves that looked a lot like it had after she'd sparred with Demming on the robbery case that had bought the weasel into their lives. He'd had a hard time keeping his eyes off her then, and it was even more chronic now.

Kate walked past him and snapped her fingers. "Hey, Castle, wakey wakey."

Rick shook himself out of his daze. "Sorry, but your hair…"

Hands flying to her hair, Kate groaned. "Why, did I drool in it or something?"

He reached out and caressed a strand of her brunette locks before gently placing it behind her ear. "No, it looks beautiful, stunning actually."

Kate scoffed, "Wow, Castle, you really do tend toward the hyperbole, don't you?"

He followed her to the kitchen, and the first morning cup of 'life-giving' coffee.

~~ CASTLE ~~

After breakfast, Castle looked at Kate's attire. "Hey, Kate, not that I mind what you're wearing, but if we're going to go anywhere, you should probably change into something else."

"What I was wearing yesterday, plus this, and two changes of work clothes is all I have. It's all I keep in my emergency bag at the Precinct, and it's all I took with me when I caught a cab up here."

Rick's face fell at the memory of the previous afternoon. "I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm always blowing my own horn about how in tune I am with what's going on around me, and I totally missed what was obviously a very hard thing for you to say yesterday, before I left. I was such an oaf, I'm so sorry," he reiterated.

Kate shrugged. "Yeah, you were, but I could've been a little more assertive. Dragged you off into one of the interrogation rooms, and told you what was on my mind."

Nodding, Rick answered, "Oh, I would've liked being dragged into one of the interrogation rooms. In fact it features explicitly in one of my fantasies about us. Though given what happened last night, I think I prefer the way it played out."

Rolling her eyes, Kate shook her head in disbelief. "You are so incorrigible."

Giving her his most charming smile, Rick replied, "I know, but that's why you find me so attractive."

"Yeah right," she snorted.

Ignoring her scorn, he said, "We'll go into town and I'll buy you some new duds."

"I couldn't," she answered.

"Nonsense. You can and you will. Put on your most casual clothes and we'll get you something more fitting for a week-end at the beach."

"Castle…"

Exasperated, he continued, "And I'll let you pay me back when we get back to the city. Honestly, Kate, it's not like I'm buying you a car or something, it's just a few casual clothes so you'll be more comfortable. A couple of pairs of jeans, maybe shorts, a few t-shirts. A pair of sneakers." He stopped and smiled roguishly, before adding, "And a _very_ skimpy swimsuit."

Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "Doesn't what I did last night kind of make the need for a swimsuit redundant?"

Stopping to consider for a moment, Castle smiled. "Okay, all you need to do is try them on…just in case."

Grabbing an orange from the bowl on the counter, she threw it at him. Castle grabbed it out of the air, bounced it off his bicep, caught it and started peeling it, grinning at Kate the entire time.

~~ CASTLE ~~

It turned out, Kate was extraordinary in another way. She only spent mere moments in the very first clothing store they entered. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans from the rack, a pair of shorts from a 'specials' table, and three various coloured t-shirts from another 'specials' table.

Nudging Castle who'd become preoccupied at the swimsuit rack, she practically threw the clothes on to the counter. "Come on, Big Rick."

Catching up to her, he stared at the items. "That's it? You've only been here three minutes, five tops. What about…" He pointed to the swimsuit rack. The glare on her face cut him short, and he withdrew his wallet. "Right, another time."

Back in the car, Rick glanced quizzically at Kate. "That's it?"

"It's what we came for." Kate looked at him in surprise. "A pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, and a few t-shirts."

"But you only spent a hundred bucks."

She raised one eyebrow. "What were you expecting?"

He looked at her a moment longer before concentrating on the road. "Actually, I was expecting what almost every other woman I've ever known does. Spend an hour looking at everything in the store, then deeming none of it worthy and moving on to the next store. Repeat at _least_ five times, then spend an exorbitant amount on what amounts to nothing more than a few scraps of cloth formed into something that only roughly resembles clothing."

Smiling, Kate shrugged. "You said it. I'm not like other women."

"That you are not, my dear."

~~ CASTLE ~~

An hour and a shoe store later, Castle pulled his hybrid Lexus into a gas station at Kate's request. Taking the clothes bags from the back seat, and the shoebox containing the sneakers, Kate made her way to the girl's restroom.

As she was changing, Rick headed into the snack food section and bought two cups of coffee. He took a sip of his and almost gagged. It was worse than the muddy dregs they had at the 12th. He dumped it into a nearby trashcan but kept the other, just in case Kate didn't mind drinking something that tasted worse than 'monkey pee in battery acid'.

Her hair in the sunlight caught his attention first. Then his eyes drifted down. If he'd had anything in his mouth, he'd have choked on it. Kate, though always gorgeous, looked almost unbelievable in a pair of cut-off's and a tight red t-shirt, her long legs ending in the very new, very white sneakers.

Kate smiled as she realised the effect she was having on Castle. Putting a little extra sway into her walk, she virtually stalked toward him. Men were such easy, predictable creatures. Reaching the car, she pulled open the back door and threw the bags of clothes in, before climbing into the front seat.

"So, where to now Big Rick?" There was no answer and he was still standing gaping. "Yo, Castle?"

Rick leaned down and looked in at her through the window. "Yeah?"

"You ready, or what?"

"Oh yeah, sure." He got into the car and they pulled back into traffic.

~~ CASTLE ~~

An hour or so later, they pulled up at a rustic looking farmhouse. Castle got out and instructed Kate to stay where she was. Minutes later he returned with a wicker basket in hand.

Kate questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, they own the strawberry fields that you saw as we drove up. They're good friends, and Alexis and I always come up here for lunch, then go pick strawberries, and go eat them on the beach…" Castle's voice grew a little sad. "I hope she's okay."

Placing her hand on his leg, she said, "I'm sure she's fine and having just the right amount of fun. Most of all though, I'm sure she's making you proud."

"Yeah," he said wistfully. "I wish she were here." Brightening a little he continued, "But you're here and I get to show you some of the things Alexis and I do together every Memorial weekend, not to mention, some things that I hope Alexis is **not** thinking about doing this summer, or the next ten summers at least."

"You're setting a lot of hope on that ol' picnic basket there, aren't'cha?"

Castle smiled as he pulled onto a barely discernable road, after about fifteen minutes, he turned off into an even more secluded track, and came to a stop after another few minutes. Grabbing the basket, and popping the release for the trunk, Castle opened Kate's door for her before grabbing a blanket he handed it off to Kate before locking up the car and heading further into the undergrowth.

Kate followed him cautiously, but with a smile on her face. She loved it when he went all mystery writer on her, just to impress her. It wasn't long before they emerged from the scrub to a small rise from which the view out over the ocean was breath taking. Dropping the blanket, Kate moved to the very edge of a small cliff.

"Wow," she breathed out. "This is awesome."

Castle smiled as he came up behind her. Risking a severe backlash, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. Kate tensed a little, but let herself be hugged. It was something, even after all they'd been through, that they'd never done and it was wonderful.

Still smiling, Castle breathed an inner sigh of relief that his gesture hadn't been rebuffed. "I found it ages ago when Alexis was still small. I've never even taken her here. It's been my private place to think, for a very long time, you're the only other person I've ever taken here."

Kate turned in his arms. "It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me. I feel very honoured." Reaching up slightly, she kissed him lightly on the mouth. He dipped his head lower and captured her mouth before she could withdraw. They stayed almost frozen like that for almost ten minutes, occasionally coming up for air before consuming each other again.

Kate finally pulled away. "I'm hungry."

"Mmm, me too," Rick groaned, as he tried to pull her into a deeper encounter.

"No, I'm actually hungry for food."

Rick groaned again, but pulled away. "Yeah, I guess we should eat."

Kate led him to the blanket he'd already spread out and opened the basket. Inside was an assortment of delicious looking sandwiches, and a rather large punnet of perfect looking strawberries. "This looks absolutely delicious," she said, reaching for a sandwich.

"Yeah, they usually put out a great spread when we go there for lunch, but this year, I asked them to fix this for me."

The natural backdrop of the day provided them with the ambiance for their meal, which was spent in companionable silence. With the last bite of his sandwich, Castle rummaged in the bottom of the hamper before pulling out a small jar of honey. "The strawberries are exceptional," he said, twisting off the lid before taking one of the luscious red berries. Dipping it liberally into the golden syrup, he bought the ripe berry to his mouth and sucked off the sweetness before biting the berry in half, then devouring the whole portion, leaving only the small green cap.

Kate watched in fascination as Castle chose another strawberry and repeated the process, this time he bought it to her lips. She sucked off the honey before consuming the berry whole. Reclining onto her elbows, she watched as Castle treated himself to a few more of the sweet morsels before offering her another.

This time, the honey trickled onto her chin before reaching her mouth. After she'd taken the berry, Castle leaned forward and kissed the sweetness from where it'd dripped. Moving up the short distance to her mouth, he devoured her lips. They were caught in this lip-lock for some time before Castle moaned deeply before moving to the side and letting her go.

"What?" Kate protested.

Rick shook his head. "Not here. I want you to know how much you mean to me and you mean more than a quick fuck on a picnic blanket."

The look she gave him was unreadable, even to him, who'd come to know her moods and her various 'faces'. Sitting up fully, Kate gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you. Though you must know that I wouldn't have protested."

He nodded. "I know, but I respect you too much to make this about only sex. I want you to know how much I care for you and how much I'm beginning to love you."

The look that came into her eyes was very much that of a deer caught in headlights. Castle chuckled as he caught her attention by moving her chin with his finger until she was looking at him. "I don't expect you to say it. I just need you to know that's how I'm feeling. Have now for some time, despite my poor judgement on more than one occasion."

The fear left her eyes and she smiled. He grabbed another strawberry, and they fed each other until the mid-afternoon when the sun became too strong, and they decided to head home.

* * *

**A/N 2** - So, what did you think? Worth the last chapter?


	5. CHAPTER 5: A Night In The Hamptons Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

**A/N **- Thanks again to all the lovely reviews. Also to those who added the story to their alerts and favourites list. It's taken a while to update, once again, but the story has become longer and more difficult to write than I ever imagined. At this stage, there are 2 - 3 chapters left. Thanks to Dave for the beta work, and Gregg, for the encouragement - hope you're feeling better.

Now, without further ramblings, here's the next chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A NIGHT IN THE HAMPTONS Pt 1 - S'mores And More**

Rick and Kate spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each others other's company with out without feeling pressured to move any further in a relationship that was progressing at a pace they were both comfortable with.

After a relaxed dinner filled with laughter, flirting and a little sexual tension, they began cleaning up. When the job was almost finished, a short but vigorous water fight was fought, ending with both of them soaked to the skin, and laughing like loons.

The kitchen was awash with water, which took another half hour to mop up. As they finished, Castle stood staring at Kate whose wet t-shirt had become quite transparent.

"What?" Kate asked curiously.

He pointed at her and inarticulately began to say, "Umm, your t-shirt..."

Kate looked down at herself and swore. Protectively crossing her arms over her chest, she flushed a deep – and in Castle's opinion rather adorable – red.

"Kate," he started gently. "Last night you swam naked in my pool, and when you got out, well, I just about had myself a heart attack. I've seen 'all' of you. You don't need to be embarrassed now about me being able to see through a t-shirt. Besides, you've just fulfilled a fantasy I've had for quite some time," he added with an impish grin.

That got the reaction he was looking for as the relieved smile morphed into a scowl.

"You can be a real ass sometimes, you know that?" Kate huffed, all embarrassment forgotten. "I'm going to go change."

Castle shrugged. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit, then I'm taking you out for another surprise."

Kate quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more as she went to change clothes. After a time, she emerged from her room and went in search of Castle. She found him in the kitchen, tightening the lid on a thermos and placing it in a duffle bag that seemed to be quite full.

Sensing her entering the room, Castle swung around, grabbed the duffle bag with one hand and grabbed her wrist with the other. "Let's go, Katie!" he said exuberantly.

Shaking her head and smiling broadly, Kate was again struck by the dichotomy of his personality. One moment he was practically leering at her, giving her lurid comments, while only a short time later it was like he regressed to twelve years old, dragging his best friend off to see the carcass of a dead animal, though she fervently hoped this wasn't going to be the case.

Having led her from the house, through a side gate, and given the overgrowth of weeds, down a barely used path, Castle finally stopped. Before them was a fire pit set up ready to burn, two sides were set with very rustic tree boughs, giving comfortable seating for quite a party, but tonight it was just the two of them.

Pulling a blanket from the duffle bag, he set it at the base of the bough facing the ocean, which was close enough to see the breaking waves, and the moonlight gleaming off the tips of the ripples further out.

As Rick lit the fire, Kate took a seat and leaned comfortably against the log. She made a move to look into the duffle bag.

Castle gave her a light slap on the wrist and pulled the bag toward him. "Nuh-uh. No peeking," he said, rummaging through it himself to finally remove an iPod along with a small but expensive speaker dock. Finding a flat place on the log, he fiddled with the play-list until he found the one he wanted. Belinda Carlisle's Heaven Is A Place On Earth started playing.

"The eighties, Castle? Really?" Kate questioned with a smile.

Rick returned the smile, charm in full force. "Best music ever made," he stated categorically.

Kate shrugged. "You believe what you have to, Writer Boy."

"We're not here to debate music anyway," Castle said, nipping that discussion in the bud. He opened the duffle bag and withdrew a packet of marshmallows, Graham crackers and a few bars of chocolate.

Kate's eyes lit up. "S'mores, really? I haven't had those in a really long time." Her gaze grew wistful, and Rick could only imagine she was thinking of her mother, and some occasion where they'd enjoyed the sweet treat. He also withdrew the thermos and two plastic mugs. Steadying them in the sand, he poured them each a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"Castle, you are aware that it's still like 85 degrees?" Kate questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, but I want you to have the full experience. Besides, if you get too hot, we can always go skinny dipping," he added with his customary roguish grin.

Kate enjoyed the next half-hour, being served the perfect s'more by Castle, drinking hot chocolate, which she discovered to her delight was laced with chocolate liqueur, and listening to a variety of eighties songs, both familiar and totally new to her. Popping the last piece of chocolate-covered cracker into her mouth, she sighed with content. "That was wonderful, Castle, thank you."

Rick looked up at her from where he was packing away the remnants of their treat. "The evening isn't over yet, Detective," he sai, pulling out a new bag of marshmallows. "Now comes scary story time."

"No way, Castle. I'm lousy at telling stories."

"Oh come on, you tell stories every day when you write your reports."

Kate shook her head. "Apples and oranges, Castle. I'm describing an actual event that happened to me. Not making something up."

Rick took in the look of apprehension. He sighed, it was supposed to be a fun activity, and Kate was clearly bothered by the thought of having to tell a story.

Smiling he said, "No problem, leave it to the Master of the Macabre…"

His sentence remained unfinished as Kate stood and wordlessly headed for the shore.

"Kate?" he called in bewilderment.

"I gotta cool down," she called over her shoulder, removing her t-shirt.

A little shocked, Castle stood and slowly started following her. Her shorts were the next to go. She paused briefly to step out of them, before continuing to the water line. As Castle followed, he absently stopped and picked up the t-shirt and shorts as he came upon them. Kate turned as she undid the front clasp of her bra. Laughing carelessly, she flicked it through the air a few times, as if it was a red flag, and he was the bull.

"C'mon, Castle," she said, giving him a broad smile. As her feet touched the water, she stopped one more time to remove her bikini brief. Tossing it carelessly over her shoulder, she ran until she was thigh deep in water then dove in.

Castle had made it to the shore, and was holding her clothes in barely felt hands. _'How much liqueur did I put into that hot chocolate,'_ he thought absently as he pondered the beautiful siren that had captured his heart surface a few feet from where she'd disappeared.

"Hey, Castle, you gonna stand there all night? Come on in, the water's perfect."

He watched her dive into the water again. Her clothes hung limply from his hand, as she resurfaced. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"C'mon, Big Rick! What are you afraid of?"

Castle could still not form a word, as his siren called to him. Unlike Ulysses though he had no rope, and no mast to tie himself to. Indeed, he DIDN'T **WANT** to stay away. Acting mostly on instinct, he threw her clothes to the side, away from the rushing waves, and began to remove his shorts. Kate's grin broadened as he took off his shirt and made his way into the water.

"Hey, Handsome, took you long enough," she purred, as he finally made his way to her side.

"Kate, are you feeling alright?" he asked. Given her forward behaviour, he thought it to be a fair question.

"Nothing's wrong, Castle. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" she asked, draping her arms around his neck. Castle groaned as he felt her nipples press hard against his chest. The burgeoning hard-on he'd been sporting came to full attention.

Kate smiled at the reaction. "I see Little Ricky's ready to play," she said, reaching down and grasped him firmly.

Rick groaned, then with a power of will he didn't know he had, he pushed her away. "Whoa, Kate! That's enough," he practically shouted.

A gleam came into her eyes. "Not so much fun when the shoe's on the other foot is it?" she asked, though it was more of a statement. "You're always coming on to me, maybe not in such an overt manner, but the effect is still the same."

Castle shook his head. "I get it, Kate, I got it a long time ago. But it's who I am, and when it comes to you, very little of it is jest. I find you incredibly attractive. I have thought of you in various stages of undress, including the lovely outfit you're wearing now." He pulled her close again. "However, I swear to you, all my intentions when it comes to you are honest and well meaning. I told you earlier that I love you. If my sometimes inane banter gets to you too much, just tell me and I'll rein it in. I truly apologise for any and all times I've made you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry, for teasing you like that, but you had to know what it felt like."

Castle nodded, but gave an impish smile. "It was an impressive display though. Got anything else in mind?"

Shaking her head in exasperation, Kate asked, "What did I just get through telling you?"

Castle whined, "But I've got a not so little problem that's not being calmed by how close you are, or your state of undress. I'm still a guy you know."

Kate shrugged. "Fine, I've cooled off enough any way."

She rose up a little and gave him a searing kiss, that did nothing to dampen his raging libido, and waded out of the water. At the shore, she picked up her discarded clothes and headed for the fire. Castle swallowed heavily and dropped his hands. Watching Kate's silhouette as she made her way back to the fire, it wasn't long before he found his release. He sighed with relief, but the frustration had not diminished. Wading from the water, he followed Kate back to the fire.

* * *

**A/N 2** - Thanks for all your continuing support, and **please **find it in your hearts to review again. It means so very, very much. I won't promise the next chapter won't take as long to post, but it is being worked on. Thank you all...again.


	6. Chapter 6: A Night In The Hamptons Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

**A/N** – Thanks first to Dave for his fantasic beta work (even though he doesn't watch the show). And as always a BIG thank you to those who added this story to their favourites or alerts, but ESPECIALLY to those who took the time to review. They mean so much.

Also, I personally don't like this chapter, hope I haven't bored you all too much with it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: A NIGHT IN THE HAMPTONS Pt 2 - CAMPFIRE STORIES**

Kate watched Rick trudge up the beach. He looked disappointed and exhausted. She knew she was the reason for both, and felt a little sorry for him. It was time to stop the payback for the year and a half of sexual innuendo, not to mention the whole Nikki Heat thing. Especially the new book NAKED Heat. Though a good amount of her overt flirting had been for his comments over the year or so they'd been 'partners', it was also nice to return to him the relentless teasing from her colleagues she'd endured over Nikki Heat. Not to mention what was still to come.

There was also a not-so-small part of her that really wanted a relationship with him. That part now took in the sight of a naked Rick Castle. He was much more buff than could be seen when looking at him with his clothes on, in fact he was quite the male specimen. Also he wasn't lacking in the  
"wedding tackle" department, something she'd noticed earlier in the water. Maybe they'd be able to enact Page 105 of Heat Wave one day soon.

Rick noticed Kate looking at him. "Like what you see?" he asked sarcastically.

Kate smiled. "Oh yeah," she answered, as he pulled on his shorts.

Sullenly, he moved away from her to the other side of the fire. A long time was spent staring into the flames. Kate moved to his side "Hey," she said, giving his arm a bump. "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong."

He glanced at her. "That was really mean."

Kate nodded. "I know. But so's _Naked_ Heat, when you know how much flack I got over Heat Wave. Don't suppose you can change it?"

Rick shook his head. "I wish I could, but the book's already been advertised, and the cover art has already been designed. I'm sorry."

"You wanna tell me a story?" she asked, moving closer and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. This was something he knew, and was good at.

"Alright. Grab that bag of marshmallows, and there should be a stick to toast them on too," he said, pointing to the duffle bag.

Kate fetched them out, and moved back to where she'd been leaning against his shoulder. She liked the way she could hear his heart beating, and even the rush of air into, and out of his lungs.

Placing a marshmallow on the end of the stick, Rick handed it to her to toast as he begun the story. Kate sighed as she moved away from him.

He was silent for a moment and then began to speak. "Alright. My mother would sometimes take me to a friend of the family. They had a kid a couple of years younger than me, but he was cool enough to hang around with. Anyway, there was a house at the end of their street that was deserted. Both our mothers told us to stay away from there. They never said why, and we just figured it was a "mom thing" to say.

"One summer I spent a week there, and that was when it happened. It was just after dusk, so we took a deck of cards, and our flashlights and crawled through the kitchen window. Thing is, we'd never been there at night before. If either of us had been alone, we wouldn't have gone through with it, but we egged each other on.

"The house had been abandoned years before, and I guess transients used it a lot. The table in the kitchen was a miserable affair made of crates and an old piece of chipboard and the chairs were old lawn furniture. We didn't care though. So we dealt the cards and started playing poker." He stopped and popped a perfectly browned marshmallow into his mouth.

"You were playing poker that young?" Kate asked, savouring her own marshmallow.

Rick nodded. "Mmmm, Mother's cronies taught me as soon as I could hold my hand of cards, much to her dismay." He took another marshmallow before continuing. "So, I had the best hand an eleven year old could have, when we heard a scritching sound from upstairs. My friend – can you believe I've forgotten his name? I'll call him Bruce – shrugged and said it was probably just a mouse. Given the disrepair of the place, it was a logical assumption.

"After a few minutes the sound was repeated, only at the other end of the house. We looked at each other and shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about how scared we were getting, but when there came a clanging of metal on metal, we both turned white as sheets. There was no mouse outside the kitchen door.

"Bruce was the first to get up and dash for the window. I was only seconds behind. Our cards forgotten, we practically flew through that window, making a whooshing sound as we went through. We ran like the hounds of Hell were after us, all the way home. Bruce's mother was at the door, looking out for us and almost in a state of blind panic. She cursed us out good for being out that late, and because there'd been a news report that a madman had escaped a lunatic asylum, and there were plenty of them on Long Island in those days. He'd killed three nurses in his escape, and the reason he'd been locked-up in the first place was that he killed young boys.

"Our adrenaline was still pumping after our mad dash home, but we followed his mom inside, and headed for bed.

"On our way up the stairs, Bruce's mother stopped me. 'Ricky, what happened to your shirt?'

"I took it off to see what she meant, and there was a rip from the shoulder, almost all the way down to the bottom of the shirt.

"Bruce's mom said with concern, 'If there are exposed nails, or broken windows in that house, I don't want either of you going there again.'

Rick nodded reflectively. "It was then that I realised that whooshing sound as I jumped through the window was rather peculiar but I couldn't say with certainty what happened at that kitchen window. After a murder spree that lasted for a week, in which five boys were slashed to death, the lunatic was finally caught. The strangest thing was that they were all killed in abandoned houses."

Kate looked at him. "That's it?"

"Yeah, what more do you want?"

"Castle, have you forgotten what I do for a living?"

"Can't you suspend your disbelief for a few minutes, and just go with the atmosphere?"

Kate sighed. "Oh wow, that was really scary."

Rick looked at her in exasperation. "You can be a real kill-joy, you know that?"

"I'm sorry." She shrugged helplessly. "You told it really well and all, but I've heard it before."

Rick was barely mollified, and they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Kate finally spoke, looking at him shyly. "I got a story." Rick nodded to her to continue.

She took a deep breath. "This actually happened to me when I was about eight. My parents had friends that lived out of the city. We'd go there a few times a year. It was a nice suburban area. Not too developed yet, corner stores, even an occasional vacant block. It was fun.

"They had two kids, both girls, five years apart. Marie, the younger of the two, was my age. The older sister, Anne, was thirteen but she didn't mind spending time with us 'babies'. Anyway, there was this old colonial house nearby, that was so big, compared to the houses around it. Three stories, very imposing. Whitewashed with red trim that was beginning to fade.

"So one day while I was visiting, Anne mentioned that the house was haunted, and as it was unoccupied at the time, we should go and have a look. Marie sister didn't want to, but I was enthralled at the idea of an adventure of that sort. So one evening around six-thirty, when it was already dark so it must've been winter, Anne and I went to the old house we'd nick-named 'Stonehenge'. It was the name of the street it was on," she explained in answer, to Castle's questioning look.

"There was a window that was open, so we crawled inside..."

Rick looked scandalised. "You broke into a house?" He handed her a toasted marshmallow, which she took and devoured before answering.

"No, we entered without the owners permission, and seeing as who ever owned it wasn't there, and we weren't there to vandalise the place, we figured it didn't make a difference.

"So, we went in. The room seemed to have been a bathroom, but really big. We thought it might have been servant or maybe even slave quarters at one time. That was the first time I saw something strange. I was looking in one of the mirrors, when I saw a pair of glowing lights, like cat's eyes, in the reflection. I looked behind me, but there was nothing there. I shook it off as my imagination."

"Ever logical, huh Beckett?" Castle said with a smile.

Kate shrugged. "I didn't – _don't_ – believe in things like that, so yeah. Well, we continued through the house, up this sweeping staircase to the first floor. That was when we both heard the sound of a child crying. We stopped and listened a while longer, but didn't hear anything else, so we continued on.

"There was nothing else, just one empty room after another. On our way out, we decided to look down in the basement. Now, _that_ was creepy. There was no power, and we didn't have any flashlights. I was holding on to Anne with a death grip as we made our way down the stairs.

"The floor of the basement was covered with about six inches of water, so we didn't go further than the last step, but when we looked around, we saw the figure of a young girl hanging from the ceiling. Her face was blue and swollen, but when her eyes opened, we screamed and ran. We didn't stop running until we got to the end of the street, where we both convinced each other that it didn't happen. We never talked about it again either."

Kate sat back as she enjoyed another toasted marshmallow. Rick looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"Didn't you ever try to find out what happened in the house?" he questioned, incredulously.

"Why would I? We didn't see anything. We were in a highly suggestive mood, in an unknown situation. Besides, I was eight. I did my best to forget about it."

"Wow, I guess the writer in me wouldn't have been able to let it go. Not even at eight," Rick said, popping a toasted treat into his mouth. Swallowing he continued, "You win though."

Smiling Kate asked, "Oh yeah, what's my prize?"

Rick turned to face her, and cupped her cheek in his hand. Drawing close, he gave her a tender kiss on the lips. As he went to pull away, Kate followed his movement, unwilling to break contact. Pressing herself closer, she deepened the kiss. It was only when the need for air became paramount that they drew apart.

"Wow," Rick breathed. "Guess my story won after all."

Ignoring the comment, Kate asked in a sultry voice, "How about we head inside?"

"Actually, there's one more thing to top off the night."

* * *

**A/N 2** – I'd also like to thank JillianCasey for some invaluable character advice. I also **highly **recommend you read her stories, as they are some of the best CASTLE fanfics I've read to date. Oh, and please take the time to review. Thank you


	7. Chapter 7: A Night In The Hamptons Pt 3

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

**A/N** – A short but hopefully sweet chapter. Thanks again to my beta, Dave for his patience with my mistakes. A **big** thanks to those who took the time to review, and to those who added the story to their favorites and alerts.

One more thing, this is **probably **the last chapter. I'll leave what happens next to your imagination. At this time, I'm pretty stuck with how to end this in a better way.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: A NIGHT IN THE HAMPTONS Pt 3 - FIREWORKS**

Standing, Rick beckoned Kate to follow him to the other side of the fire, back to the iPod set-up and duffle bag.

"Sit," he instructed her as he rummaged through the duffle bag, finally removing five cylinders around eight inches long, four inches in diameter and each fitted with a paper-covered fuse around a foot long.

Looking around, he swore quietly, "Damn."

He turned to Kate. "Stay here," he commanded and ran back up the path they'd walked down.

She watched him and muttered to herself, "Sit. Stay. What am I? A dog?"

Moments later, Rick returned, a mortar block in hand. "Forgot this," he stated, positioning the wooden frame set with five tubes, some distance away.

Kate smiled, realising what he had planned. She loved pyrotechnics.

Returning to the blanket, Rick set up the iPod's menu. Flashing her his trademark grin, he pressed play. Van Halen's 'Jump' started to stream from the speakers.

He inserted the five shells into the launch tubes. Dashing to the fire, he grabbed a burning stick, and ran back to the mortar rack and lit the fuses.

Returning to Kate, he threw the stick back into the flames, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned back against the fallen tree.

"I thought a big bang to end the evening would make the day more unforgettable," he said.

As if on cue, the first shell was fired from the launch tube and silver starbursts lit up the night sky.

"Today has already been the most memorable day of my life," she said, snuggling against him. "This is the icing on the cake."

The next projectile was exploded from the rack. Kate smiled at the percussive force she felt in her chest as each shell exploded. The last three left the tubes in much quicker succession, coinciding with the last chorus of 'Jump'.

Turning to Rick, she kissed him hard on the lips.

"That was great," she said. This time the kiss was much longer and more languorous.

It was then that she noticed the lyrics of the song that was playing.

_Turn on your white light  
In my open eyes  
Oh girl, you hypnotize me  
I feel your white light  
You're so bright  
I'm hypnotized  
And as you're looking at me  
It's a deep ecstasy  
And no word is enough  
Just shine the light in my eyes  
And hypnotize me love_

Kate pulled back, looking him in the eye. "Is this song supposed to be for my benefit?"

Rick looked at her, a little chagrined.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "You know I'm here cause I couldn't wait for the Fall. It's taken me a while, but I've realised that you're the one I've been looking for. You're my 'one and done'."

Rick released a breath he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding. "It's true you know, since I met you, I believe in love. Shit, that sounds corny!"

He sighed in frustration. He was a writer, a crafter of words, and he couldn't come up with anything decent, not to mention original, to say to the woman he loved, to convey how deeply he was **_in_ **love with her.

Kate chuckled. "I know what you mean. How about we pack up and head back up to the house?"

With a nod, he started to heap sand on the remains of the fire, while Kate put the remnants of their evening back into the duffle bag. When the fire was completely snuffed out, Rick grabbed the mortar rack, and they headed back to the house together.

* * *

**A/N 2** – Lyrics are to, 'Hypnotise Me' written and performed by Wang Chung – used witout permission.

**A/N 3** - Thanks again to all those who have stuck with me through this story. It means a lot!


End file.
